Indominus Rex
Indominus Rex or the I-Rex was InGen's first genetically modified hybrid dinosaur species and main antagonist in Jurassic World. Description Indominus Rex was created by InGen mixing the DNA of a Tyrannosaurus Rex, velociraptor (possibly fused in this game), shark, snake, cuttlefish, Majungasaurus, Carnotaurus, Gigantosaurus, Therizinosaurus, Rugops, and possibly a dolphin. She was described as highly intelligent, and has extended arms with quills running down the back and can open her mouth to a 90 degree angle and constantly loses her teeth similar to a shark or crocodile. She was also described to be cannibalistic, because I-Rex had a sibling and eventually ate it. She met her end at the hands...or rather, claws and jaws...of Rexy, Blue the velociraptor, and the Mosasaur. But there come times when some villains make a comeback...and I-Rex has done just that! Intelligence I-Rex had extreme intelligence being able to coordinate and execute her attacks like a velociraptor, and possibly more than that. Owen Grady said that she hunts for sport which is something animals don't do except for one animal, and that is humanity. Attacks & Abilities The Indominus Rex is a very risky predator that will outsmart her enemies and technology with the mixed intelligence of velociraptor and dolphin. Those claws and teeth of the Indominus Rex was sharp enough to pierce though almost any metal. She will become stronger when she becomes angry. Tail Swipe Like some dinosaurs, Indominus Rex slams an opponent with her tail that causes minor damage. Fearsome Strike With her extended arms, Indominus Rex slashes an opponent two times. Vigorous Bite Just like carnivores did, Indominus Rex bites two times, then tears the flesh of her opponent. Enraging Combo For her ultimate attack, Indominus Rex roars with her anger to make the Indominus Rex stronger, and slashes two times with her claws, then bites an opponent. Unstoppable Rage When Indominus Rex is hurt, damaged, or taunted by an opponent, she will become angrier and more offensive than they encountered, and starts to counterattack against her enemies. LOTM: The War In Makati City The hybrid dinosaur made only an appearance. Indominus Rex met her end against the hands of Ragna the Bloodedge and Jin Kisaragi. Gallery 20160221 200047000 iOS.png Jurassic world indominus rex plus pteranodon.jpeg Diabolus Rexjp.jpg Drex1.png Indominusbeforefight.jpg 20160120 010738000 iOS.png 20160120 010550000 iOS.png 20160120 010052000 iOS.png 20160120 000745000 iOS.png 20160126 000229000 iOS.png 20150914 004815000 iOS.png Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Mass Murderers Category:Non Humans Category:Dinosaurs Category:Pets Category:Characters who don't talk Category:Creations of Science Category:Evil Creations Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Predators Category:Monsters Category:Hybrid Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Upcoming Villains Category:Characters that hail from the Jurassic Park Universe Category:Murderers Category:Stealthy Characters Category:Reptiles Category:Serial Killers Category:Characters favorite by Rengoku18 Category:Characters with great endurance Category:Claw Wielders Category:Hungry Villains Category:Main Characters of Imperial Files Category:Characters hated by Menslady125 Category:Menslady125's most hated villains Category:The Viking Alliance Category:Characters who debutted in LOTM: The War In Makati City Category:Characters with great natural strength Category:Tail Users Category:Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Characters who have Died in Disgrace Category:Deceased Members of Dark Lord Empire Federational Apocalypse-United Villains Category:Ragna the Bloodedge's Archenemies Category:Jin Kisaragi's Archenemies Category:Symphogear Heroines' Archenemies Category:Cannibals Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Characters Menslady125 hates the most